the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Incoherent ramblings of me
Apparently they’re having a new game show that involves internet trivia (Web Heads). I can imagine it now. "This comedian was once the most popular channel on YouTube until we gave him a show and a movie that killed his relevance." "This is an animated short that we randomly found on YouTube and decided to give twenty full episodes to on the spot." Gonna be great. Wonder if I'll make an appearance. In other news, Positively Pink has so little substance that I'm having trouble reviewing it. No seriously, here's the plot. The ponies want to make a surprise party for Pinkie Pie. One of them takes her on a scavenger hunt, and when she gets back the party goes exactly as planned. How do I... how do I even make fun of that? I watched I'm With Stupid. Yup, it's an Animated Atrocity. 25/100 points. I bought The Lion King DVD. I've seen the movie before, but it was on a VHS tape that I no longer own. I set some things into play that will make themselves apparent in the coming weeks or months and it's gonna be great. What are these things? I'm not telling you. Trust me, I'd hate to spoil the surprise. And yes, I said months. I'm a long term strategist, like planning next year's theme month to be Spin-Off month. I mean, I could tackle Planet Sheen, Teen Titans Go!, Adult Party Cartoon, and... The Annoying Orange show. What do you people know about the movie "Doogal" (also known as the Magic Roundabout). I was talking to someone and they said I should do a review of it. It has an 8% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Been playing Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. They finally gave Phoenix a voice! And they did a good job. Hurray! I've only completed the first case so far and I love how they made it more complex than the usual first case where they outright show you who did it. I bought Mirror's Edge and haven't played it yet. I also bought Zeno Clash, a game I know nothing about. Can someone tell me what Zeno Clash ''is about? And is buying games on impulse a bad idea? Today was an interesting day. I'll say that much. Besides fighting my social anxiety, and meeting people, I found out that I had 19,000 subscribers. That is... astounding. On top of that, I'm getting close to the anniversary of Animated Atrocities (June 6th), and I'm getting close to my 50th animated atrocity. It's amazing and still all very surreal to me. And then for the next week I get to delve into ''Meet the Robinsons and why it doesn't really get the credit that deserves, although I don't know how well that Admirable Animation project translates into movies. Speaking of Admirable Animations, yes I'm going to eventually do all of them in the trailer with the possible exception of The Lion King. My series is to tell people of underrated gems or to look at animations from a different perspective. It's no fun, and kind of pointless, if everyone already considers it to be good. Did you like my commentary on Chicken Little? What other commentaries would you want me to do? I tried to do one of The Splinter, but I ended up not really saying much more than I said in the episode. It sucks; it's gross; and it barely has a plot. I did stuff today that I wouldn't dream of doing in a million years just a year ago and it put things in perspective for me. I have come... such a long way. On top of that since I'm tired beyond belief right now I think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I think that I might need to now. Tomorrow me talk pretty. Category:Miscellaneous